Golden
by Mariss95
Summary: AU prompt: Ride the same subway together every day


So I wrote a series of AU scenarios. This is the first one.

_AU prompt:_ _Ride the same subway together every day_

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**GOLDEN**

The first time he laid eyes on her was on a _**Monday**_.

It was supposed to be another day of numbly going through the motions, nodding and humming accordingly while pretending he understood or even cared about the business jargon his co-workers spew around.

Another slew of dull moments, like scenes of a film that seemed to be heading nowhere; the kind that would put you to sleep.

That's how his life had been lately, until he saw her; gold and pink standing out in the monotony of the subway.

She was sitting in front of him, still only coming into his line of sight after most of the crowd scattered about half way through the ride. He looked up, trying his best to stay awake lest he be late again -his father sure wouldn't let him hear the end of it-; and there she was.

A Starbucks cup in a hand and in her lap a tablet over which color-coated nails typed away as if her life depended on it. Golden hair tied up in a neat pony tail, that left the length of her neck exposed, soft skin standing out against the bright pink of her coat.

Not really sure why but he spent the rest of the ride studying her every trait, thankful -yet slightly disappointed- for the fact her attention remained solely focused on the screen. And, for once, time flew by instead of feeling dragged out.

He was jolted awake from his pink-induced daze when a booming voice came from the speakers announcing the last stop, _their_ stop.

She stood up together with the remaining passengers; his eyes remained glued to her every move even as he made his way out of the subway car as well. Once up in the street his feet urged him to move towards her, not quite ready to bid the mystery woman goodbye. In his world of grey she seemed so bright, colorful, _fresh_; a joy he had long lost awakening within him at her sight.

Still time was running out and, though still in quite a haze, he was more than aware of how stalkery following her would be. So instead he paused for a moment, blue eyes watching her walk around the corner and out of sight. Taking a deep breath he readied himself before walking on the opposite direction to Queen Tower; dimming back to dull old grey.

He wondered what was that made her remain in his memory, catch his attention and intrigue his wondering mind in a way that he just couldn't help but want to know more of her. With time the word _destiny_ came to mind.

* * *

_**Tuesday**_ morning found him the same as before, heavy weight on his shoulders and the feeling life must be more than that. Then, like a needed sign, she stepped into his cart again.

Blue coat this time, he noticed, but a travel mug of coffee in her hand and high ponytail do again. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips on its own accord as she proceeded to pull her tablet from her purse. Deft fingers flew over the screen like a melody, her lips trembling occasionally, mouthing a word or two as she typed them down.

A low chuckle escaped him as she cursed out loud at something in the screen, which made her look up; bright blue eyes meeting his for the first time. They were large and round behind her glasses, he took notice as his breath hitched at the sight. Still before looking away he saw her expression soften, a light blush tainting her pale complexion and those lovely lips curling upwards at his reaction. He would be lying if he said that image didn't play on a loop in his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Wednesday**_ was especially crowded prompting him to stand by the door. She was running late, he could tell, as instead of being patiently waiting by the platform as usual she came rushing from the stairs across the station. The warning beep had begun ringing, door slowly closing as panic flashed in her eyes at the sight. On instinct he put his hand out, halting the door momentarily so she could squeeze in at the last second, a grateful smile and soft '_thank you'_ meeting him in return.

* * *

_**Thursday**_ found her painted in crimson, a book accompanying the customary coffee; one that made her brow furrow in concern and tightened the grip on the cup, blue eyes widening as a cliffhanger met her by the end of the chapter. She caught his eye after closing the lid when their stop approached, mirroring the smile that had been etched on his face since she'd first entered his line of sight that morning.

* * *

_**Friday**_ morning they stood next to each other, arms brushing against each other as the car shifted roughly. He could swear her eyes strayed from the tablet more often than usual, casting a look or two sideways to where he was fighting the urge to glance her way; like a delicate dance they engaged in while he tried and failed to come up with something to say.

"_You should've asked her out, man!_", Tommy insisted that night over drinks after demanding he explained the lost look on his face. He just shook his head in return; one past wrecked relationship after another still keeping him at bay.

* * *

Before he knew it, it worked into a routine.

He would try to make it out of his flat at the same time each morning, riding always the third subway car in hopes of spotting her ray of sunshine to brighten his days. Curious, needing to know more, bathe in the light and joy with which she carried herself.

And, thankfully, she seemed to be a creature of habit too, for she would step into said car two stops after his like clockwork.

Sometimes they shared a smile and a loaded look or two; others they just walked away without contact yet still storing the encounter as a precious memory.

* * *

It was three weeks from that very first Monday when it happened.

The week started as usual, him realizing now there was something to look forward to every working day. She was wearing a deep shade of green that day, his favorite color. A silent greeting passed by with a smile before her eyes lowered to her phone, her other hand holding onto the rail for support as the driver that day seemed to be anything but gentle.

A strong shake followed by a sudden halt made her stumble forward and right into his chest -his very muscular chest, she thought at the touch-. His arms steadied her in place as her face flushed red, an apology leaving cherry lips.

"Don't. It's ok." He offered prompting a smile from her.

She remained in his arms for a beat longer, bright blue lost in his darker shade, before she became aware of their lingering and leaned back, holding onto the rail for dear life and mentally debating whether to curse or thank the driver.

She stole a glance his way once her blush got under control and saw his brow furrowing in confusion, though a smile still played at the corner of his lips, as usual.

"What?" She dared to ask now that contact had been established once more.

"Nothing, just..." he hesitated for a moment before making up his mind and going on. "You're not carrying a coffee today."

"Oh." She let out taken aback making him blush slightly and stumble a bit over his words.

"I've just noticed you always have one, I mean whenever I've seen you." He offered before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath in defeat. '_Smooth, man_', he could already hear Tommy say.

Instead she chuckled, the sound like music against the rumbles of the place, warming something deep within him and eliciting one of those lopsided grins in return.

"You're observant. Yeah, I may have pressed the snooze button one too many times today. It was between getting my daily fix of caffeine or catching this train."

"_This_ train?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah for, you know, not having to dash running once I reach my stop and avoiding crowds and all...", she stuttered as the blush returned in full force, only causing his smile to widen.

"Me too." He offered once she looked into his eyes again, reading the meaning behind his words.

A moment passed in near silence, everything around them blurring as blue met blue, this time shades so very similar. Her mouth rose lifting that cloud that weighted him down; grey being painted green and gold instead. No more hesitation or past mistakes held back his next words from being voiced.

"How about I buy you one. There's a Starbucks two blocks from our stop." His voice was low and loaded with meaning, that handsome smirk widening melting any doubt she could have right then and there.

"I would love that." Her response was before words tumbled from her mouth. "Though I should probably buy you one too, for saving me from public humiliation one too many times."

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, his confidence coming back one colorful smile at the time.

"It's a deal then."

"Great." She beamed heading to the doors, wondering how the hell the ride flew by that fast. They walked up the stairs to the street, 'ridiculously attractive stranger' close by her side.

_Oliver_, his coffee order read.

'_Felicity'_, she offered when he ordered hers.

Grey no more his life would be, light now shining brightly over a myriad of colors he would never get tired of admiring.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_ As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
